Sol, Damm och Hemliga Samtal
by PermanentCarmine
Summary: Då Lily sitter i biblioteket råkar hon höra ett samtal mellan Remus och Sirius som hon inte hade väntat sig. Mild slash RL/SB.


**Det här är en mycket kort fluffaktig one shot som jag skrev för ett tag sen. Jag är inte helt nöjd med hur den blev, men jag lägger upp den i alla fall. Som sagt så är det mycket mild slash, så läs bara om det är något du gillar.**

Det var tyst och kvavt. Sommarvärmen gjorde att de få elever som tvingat sig till biblioteket istället för att njuta av vädret, nu dåsigt stirrade ner i sina böcker. Det gällde även Lily. Böcker brukade oftast ha en uppiggande effekt för henne, men idag lyckades hon inte koncentrera sig. Hon stirrade istället slött på dammkornen som dansade i det starka solljuset. Efter att ha stirrat ut i luften i flera minuter ruskade hon på huvudet. Nu fick det vara nog med slöande. Hon tittade motvilligt ner i boken igen och eftersom hon inte kunde minnas var hon hade slutat läsa började hon vid början av kapitlet. _Den äldsta och ädlaste grenen av forntida runskrift härstammar från en civilisation som existerade långt innan antikens Grekland… Undra om det kommer vara så här varmt imorgon också. Kanske skulle passa på att… Nej, fokusera nu, Lily! Var var jag nu igen? Den äldsta och ädlaste grenen av forntida runskrift härstammar från en civilisation … Hoppas det blir något gott till middag. Var är Alice egentligen? Jag har inte sett henne sen imorse… Fokusera! Den äldsta och ädlaste grenen… Det här är hopplöst! _Hon återgick till att stirra ut i luften igen, då hon hörde någonting som lät betydligt mer intressant än hennes lärobok i forntida runskrift. Två personer förde en hetsig, viskande diskussion ett par bokhyllor bort. Hon spetsade nyfiket öronen. Det lät som om det var två killar som pratade. Hon kunde inte låta bli att tyst resa sig upp och smyga bort till hörnet som rösterna hördes från. Hon ställde sig på andra sidan av bokhyllorna så att hon kunde höra vad de sa.

"Jag har ju sagt förlåt!" sa den ena personen. Lily kände igen rösten som Sirius Blacks. _Vad var det han hade gjort nu då? _Lily hade aldrig riktigt klarat av Black. Han och Potter hade gjort sitt bästa för att konstant irritera henne under sex års tid nu.

"Det räknas inte om man säger det för att James tvingar en," sa en annan röst som Lily genast kände igen som Remus Lupins. Honom däremot tyckte hon om. Hon satte sig tyst ner på golvet och fortsatte att lyssna på samtalet.

"Gör det väl visst! Jag hade ändå tänkt säga förlåt."

"Säkert," sa Remus sarkastiskt. "Det är bara en sak jag inte förstår. Du kan vara tillsammans med hur mycket tjejer du vill, men du blir helt jäkla galen när jag går ut med en tjej. Jag förstår faktiskt inte hur du tänker!"

"Som om du var så mycket bättre själv! Du går bara runt och surar när jag är tillsammans med någon"

"Gör jag väl inte!" sa Remus förnärmat.

"Jo, det gör du visst!" Det blev tyst en stund.

"Tyckte du verkligen om henne så mycket?" Black lät nästan skuldmedveten och Lily la även märke till något annat i hans röst. Han lät orolig.

"Nej, egentligen inte," suckade Remus.

"Så vad spelar det för roll?"

"Att jag inte var kär i henne betyder inte att jag tycker att det är okej att du kastar förhäxningar över henne," fräste Remus.

"Förlåt."

"Du har redan sagt förlåt."

"Men jag menar det den här gången." Remus suckade.

"Visst, jag förlåter dig. Du vet att jag inte kan stå emot de där hundvalpsögonen" Black skrattade svagt, sen blev det tyst en stund igen.

"Så, vad tror du problemet är?" sa Remus tveksamt.

"Vad menar du?"

"Varför klarar vi inte av när den andra har flickvänner?"

"Jag antar…" började Sirius, men tvekade. "Det måste vara någon slags broderlig… beskyddarkänsla… Vi vill helt enkelt inte ha några tjejer som nästlar sig in och förstör våran… våran…vänskap." Det uppstod en liten paus i samtalet igen. Tystnaden bröts av att Sirius plötsligt började prata igen.

"Vad är det jag sitter och säger egentligen? Jag vet ju precis vad det handlar om och det är inte någon broderlig beskyddarkänsla. I alla fall inte för mig."

"Vad är det då?" sa Remus svagt. Det lät som om han knappt vågade andas. Sirius stol knarrade då han måste ha rest sig upp och ett förvånat ljud som närmast kunde beskrivas som "hmpf" kom från Remus. Det dröjde några sekunder innan någon av dem pratade igen.

"Var det där… Jag menar…Kysste du just mig?" sa Remus förundrat.

"Eh, ja. Märktes inte det?" Sirius försökte låta nonchalant och säker, men Lily kunde höra att han egentligen var jättenervös.

"Jo, jo, visst," sa Remus svävande. Han verkade försvinna i sina tanker en stund.

"Så, eh, vad tycker du?" sa Sirius lätt panikslaget efter en stunds tystnad.

"Va?"

"Vad tycker du?" Sirius försökte inte längre dölja sin osäkerhet. Remus började helt oväntat att skratta.

"Varför skrattar du!" Sirius röst var nu en aning hysterisk.

"Det är bara så komiskt!" skrattade Remus. "Här sitter jag och oroar mig… Och sen visar det sig att du också…Jag kan inte tro att det är sant!"

"Betyder det att…" började Sirius, hans röst förväntansfull. Nu var det Remus stols tur att knarra då han reste sig upp.

"Duger det där som svar?" sa Remus efter någon minut.

"Om det gör." Sirius lät överlycklig nu. "Vad tycker du om att strunta i den här förvandlingskonstläxan och gå ner till sjön istället?"

"Det låter som en alldeles utmärkt idé," sa Remus. Lily hörde hur de reste sig upp och började plocka ihop sina saker och hon insåg att hon borde gå där ifrån om hon inte ville bli upptäckt med att ha tjuvlyssnat på deras samtal. Hon skyndade bort till bänken där hon hade lämnat sin väska och den tjocka boken om forntida runskrift. När hon väl var i säkerhet kunde hon inte låta bli att le stort. Efter att chocken hade lagt sig kunde hon inte låta bli att känna att hur mycket hon än avskydde Black så var det här det sötaste hon någonsin hade sett (eller hört egentligen). Att höra Sirius och Remus hade definitivt fått henne på bättre humör. Lily bestämde sig för att ge upp sitt pluggande och istället följa efter Remus och Sirius ner till sjön. Det var ju trots allt en vacker dag.


End file.
